Talk:Goku VS Superman/@comment-27582488-20160116150656
My final analysis on goku vs superman Strength Superman, he lifted earth which is 5.972 sextillion tons goku can't lift that much Winner:superman Speed Goku,he's possibly not faster than superman in combat and travel speed but instant transmission allows him to surpass superman traveling from vega to earth (that feat was debunked because superman was actually manipulating time) while instant transmission isn't actually speed because it's well...instant but that makes up his speed advantage towards superman Winner: goku Durability Superman, having a planet push him to earth and becomes a sandwich filling for 2 colliding planets takes this while goku may be close Winner:superman Fighting ability Goku, while superman has been trained by monggul II,batman,wildcat, and Wonder Woman goku's been trained by king kai, whis and many others not to mention the fact that he's been training all his life superman started out with the fighting skills of a street thug Winner:goku Destructive power Goku, his battle with beerus nearly destroyed the universe and that was despite both holding back superman's galaxy and universe busting feats have been debunked goku kept the godly power of super saiyan god to his base form he can now destroy universes on his base form and that means goku can destroy universes far easier if he turns into any super saiyan form Winner:goku Overall winner: goku Why? I can imagine goku using instant transmission to beat superman down like when he punches superman the punch will push clark back then he could teleport to superman's back then punch it to push him back again then teleport in front of him then punch him to push him back again and the cycle goes on and then once he feels he's done proceed to grab him by the leg and the swing him around while his face is hitting the concrete and building walls once superman's face is bloody he can proceed to continuously punch him in the face until superman gets beaten to death or he could proceed to do the punch him back continuously and the grab the leg thing keep doing the cycle till superman dies Debunking feats 1. The book of infinite pages isn't infinite as seen when ultraman read the final chapter and infinity has no end final is an antonym of end so the book is a finite book 2.Lifting eternity is a debunked feat because eternity is a measurement of time not weight and spectre's weight will always be measurable even if spectre's weight was eternity superman and Wonder Woman weren't lifting him green lantern was supplying them with green auras digging them a tunnel and using a box like structure to lift spectre off 3. When superman traveled from vega to earth within an instant he's actually manipulating time i mean it can't be one second it took him a minute to travel up to 9.2 billion mph 4.when superman fought another superman they were actually destroying the barriers of the universe they're in superboy prime can destroy universes one time when he was destroying the barrier it took him hours that either means the barrier of the universe he's in is very big and wide or we overestimated superboy prime's speed 5.superman didn't tank 50 supernovas just an EMP 6.superman died from a Big Bang and was bought back to life Just one more thing. -superman isn't limitless https://plus.google.com/app/basic/stream/z12ntnoxwlbzdxgpz04ccxeyupyuybwrqqk0k If goku can beat anyone with limits and superman does have limits that means goku can beat superman